The broad aim of the proposed research is to find out more about how a person organizes and produces the movements involved in speech. We will build on our research in two areas: (1) computer modelling of the vocal tract in a speech synthesis system; (2) analytical descriptions of vocal tract shapes. On this basis we aim to construct a computer system which will accept an acoustic signal as an input, and will calculate the articulation that could have produced this signal. The success of the system will be evaluated by using as input the sound track from x-ray motion pictures of speech, and comparing the output of the system with the movements seem on the film. In the first two years of this research we have had remarkable success in recovering the tongue positions in vowels. We will now try to improve on our recovery of lip positions in vowels, and will move on the analysis of running speech, including consonants. We hope to be able to produce the design of a complete system for making articulations visible that will be of practical use to those who need to SEE how someone is talking, perhaps because they cannot hear, or perhaps because they need help in learning to talk.